bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 61 (Toucan Trouble)
Plot The guppies must work together to save Toni the Toucan after he got stuck Production Life as an Elephant Life as a Flying Squirrel Life as a Rhino Trivia Cast # Alina Foley as Leah # Blake Bertrand as Zach # Eva Bella as Molly/Glimmer # Isabella Crovetti Cramp as Chloe/Oona # Drew Davis as Gil # Jacob Ewaniuk as Goby # Lara Jill Miller as Nonny # Alexa Torrington as Deema # Rob Tinkler as Boris # Meira Blinkoff as Julia # Chloe Grace Moretz as Mermaid Coral # Andrew Sabiston as Toni Transcript (The episode starts off with Zach and Leah getting ready for the day.Then they saw a little songbird perched on their doorstep.) * Zach: “Good morning songbird.” * Leah: “What’s new today.” * Zach: “I think she says isn’t this a great morning.” * Leah: “It is.Birds are the best.” * Zach: “Indeed they are.” (Zach and Leah looked up at the sunrise.It started to sparkle and Zach and Leah are now in the Island of Wildlife.They’re now flying in bubbles.) * Zach: "I love The Island Of Wildlife." * Leah: "Almost as much as I love animals." * Zach: "Especially coming to the clearing where we float in bubbles." * Leah: "Wait.What if they pop." * Zach: "I wouldn't worry about that." (The bubbles Zach and Leah are in popped.) * Both: (Gasps). (The bubble turned into bubble steps.) * Zach: "Cool." * Leah: "Bubble steps." (They soon arrived at the Jungle Ball field.The guppies appeared with Mermaid Coral.) * Both: "Molly." * Molly: "Hey Leah.Hey Zach.You'll never guess what's happening." * Zach: "Today's the great game." * Leah: "Right." * Molly: "Ya know us so well.Yes.Today's an amazing event." * Mermaid Coral: "Here's the World Famous Animal Magician and her asisstants the Genies are here to help." * Molly: "I see you guys are Mermaid Coral's asisstants." * Glimmer: "We are." * Chloe: "We're also gonna grant wishes for you the way you usually do." * Molly: "That's true.It took three wishes for us to get ready." * Mermaid Coral: "Guys I like you all to meet Toni the Toucan.He's the greatest Toucan on the Island of Wildlife." * Gil: "Isn't he the best." * Goby: "Hurry guys.The game's about to start.Gotta hurry." * Nonny: "Let's go." (The game started.) * Molly: "Over here Toni." * Deema: "Back to you Toni." * Boris: "Hey Toni." * Julia: "Over here." * Oona: "Pass it to us." (Oona,Boris and Julia bumped themselves.) * Molly: "I got it." * Mermaid Coral: "I got it." * Deema: "I got it." * Zach: "Uh oh." * Leah: "Look out everybody." (Everybody crashed into each other and the ball went flying out of the stadium.) *Mermaid Coral: "Ball overboard." *Molly: "We have to get it." *Oona: "But how.Toni can't go and get it all by himself." *Glimmer: "We'll go with him." *Chloe: "And to keep him company." (The Genies and Toni flew to find the ball.) * Glimmer: "There it is." * Chloe: "I told you we get it." (Suddenly a rock fell on Toni's tail feathers.) * Glimmer: "Uh oh Chloe." * Chloe: "Toni's stuck." * Glimmer: "Don't worry.We'll get help.Be brave Toni." (The Genies flew back to the stadium.) * Glimmer: "Great news guys." * Chloe: "We got the ball back." * Molly: "That's great.But where's Toni?" * Glimmer: "That's the bad news guys." * Chloe: "His tail feathers are stuck under a rock." * All: "Oh no." * Deema: "What do we do now." * Mermaid Coral: "We got to save Toni and bring him back in time for the big game." * Boris: "Well what are we waiting for." * Julia: "Let's go." * Deema: "C'mon." * Molly: "Follow me guys." * Mermaid Coral: "This way." * Zach: "Mermaid Coral." * Leah: "Wait for us." (They swam off.Soon they entered a cave.) * Deema: "I wonder what kind of cave this is." * Boris: "Guys check out those holes." * Julia: "Hello.Anyone here." * Mermaid Coral: "Boris Julia get away from it." * Molly: "Those are lava holes.Any second they're gonna squirt out lava." * Boris: "Yikes." * Julia: "Whoa." * Deema: "This place is riddled with lava." * Gil: "Whoa." * Goby: "It's blocking our way." * Nonny: "This is a total disaster." * Mermaid Coral: "How are we gonna get through here?" * Deema: "I have an idea guys.Last month I've been doing a school report on elephants.They used cold water to stop the lava." * Mermaid Coral: "This calls for some Magic." * Boris: "Great plan." * Julia: "I love it.But one of us is gonna have to do it." * Deema: "Can you do it on me Mermaid Coral?I'm sort of an elephant expert." * Mermaid Coral: "Okay guys.Watch as the Amazing Mermaid Coral as she uses an animal magic word as she tries to turn Deema into an Elephant.Now without further ado." * Gil: "I can't wait." * Molly: "Uh.You guys might want to sorta.Duck." (Everybody except Deema and Mermaid Coral duck down.) * Mermaid Coral: "Ele-Kazam." (The magic beam bounces off Zach and Leah's mirror and Molly's shield and it hits Deema.She instantly got turned into an elephant.) * Deema: "Did it work Mermaid Coral?Am I an elephant?" * Mermaid Coral: "Uh Deema." * Deema: "Huh(Gasps)Your magic has turned me into an elephant." * Mermaid Coral: "The secret code says.The spell would wear out as soon as we get through obstacles.I know that for a fact." * Deema: "I do know about elephants now.They have trunks like this one." * Zach: "Okay." * Leah: "Let's do this.We'll point to where the lava is." * Zach: "And Deema will use her trunk." * Deema: "That's using your trunks." * Mermaid Coral: "Let's do this." (The lava oozed out of the hole.) * Deema: "Now's our chance.Let's do this." (After getting past the lava.The elephant spell wore out on Deema.) * Deema: "What do you know.I'm back to normal." * Mermaid Coral: "That's the way it totally works each time." * Zach: "Let's go." * Leah: "This is fun." (They swam off.They grabbed the vines and they swing over the tall grass.) * All: "Wow.Awesome.Whoo-hoo.Yeah.This is fun.Yahoo.Whee.Whoa.Alright." * Mermaid Coral: "Guppies.Look.A message from Toni.It says hurry because the rocks would come down at any moment.Let's hurry.C'mon." * Glimmer: "Hang in there Toni." * Chloe: "We're coming." (Suddenly the switch flipped back and the bridge disappeared.) * Boris: "Guppies." * Julia: "Look out." * Oona: "The bridge is out." * Zach: "I think we see the problem." * Leah: "The switch flipped." * Mermaid Coral: "How are we gonna flip it the other way?" * Oona: "I know guys.Last month I've been doing a school report on Flying squirrels.They fly so high and they're great heros as well." * Mermaid Coral: "Time for some more magic." * Boris: "Can you do it on us?" * Julia: "Yeah." * Oona: "We're sort of a flying squirrel expert." * Mermaid Coral: "Okay guys.Watch as the Amazing Mermaid Coral use another animal magic word as she turns Oona,Boris and Julia into flying squirrels.Now without further ado." * Gil: "Here we go again." * Molly: "You guys might want to sorta.Duck." (Everyone except Mermaid Coral,Oona,Boris and Julia ducked down again.) * Mermaid Coral: "Abraca-Squirrel." (The magic beam bounces off Zach and Leah's mirror and Molly's shield and it hits Oona,Boris and Julia.They instantly got turn into flying squirrels.) * Boris: "Did it work Mermaid Coral?" * Julia: "Are we flying squirrels?" * Mermaid Coral: "Uh guys." * All: "Huh." * Oona: (Gasps)"Your magic has turned us into flying squirrels." * Mermaid Coral: "Remember the spell could only wear off until we got past every obstacle." * Oona: "We do know about flying squirrels now.They spread out their wings and they fly.Just like we're doing now." * Glimmer: "Okay." * Chloe: "Let's do this.We'll follow you guys on the magic carpet." * Glimmer: "And you guys fly over to the other side." * Boris: "Great." * Julia: "That's using your Squirrel wings." * Mermaid Coral: "Let's do this." (The Genies magically made the magic carpet appear and they follow Oona,Boris and Julia.Mermaid Coral grabs a vine and swings herself over to her high flying friends.) *Mermaid Coral: "Okay guys.Here's the plan.We'll keep a lookout for any obstacle." *Glimmer: "You guys have to avoid them." *Chloe: "Cuz it's so easy to follow." *Mermaid Coral: "Gray cloud on the left and now the right.You can do it guys lean right and left.Watch me." (After getting past the obstacles.They flipped the switch the other way.The Flying squirrel spell wore out on Oona,Boris and Julia.) *Oona: "We're back to normal guys." *Boris: "Awesome." *Julia: "Alright." *Mermaid Coral: "Now this is totally a flight to remember." *Molly: "C'mon.We've gotta save Toni before it's too late.C'mon." (They swam off to the mountain.) *Molly: "Look there's Toni.We're almost there." *Mermaid Coral: "Careful guys.Those are bubble blowing flowers.They're hard to get out of but not for a rhino." *Molly: "Look guys.Bubbles coming our way." (The guppies got trapped in the bubbles.) *Mermaid Coral: "Oh no we're trapped." *Goby: "How are we gonna get out of here?" *Molly: "I know guys.Last month I've been doing a school report on rhinos.They used their horns to bash rocks and pop bubbles." *Mermaid Coral: "Okay.Deema had her turn when we went in the cave of lava.Oona,Boris and Julia had their turn when they're going to flip the switch the other way.So maybe I should do it on you Molly." *Molly: "Great idea.Everyone else had a turn today and on our first trip to the Island of Wildlife.Ya know I'm sort of a rhino expert." *Mermaid Coral: "Okay guys.Watch as the amazing Mermaid Coral uses another animal magic word as she turns Molly into a rhino.Now without further ado." *Gil: "Duck everybody." (Everybody except Molly and Mermaid Coral ducked down.) *Mermaid Coral: "Presto-Rhinoro." (The magic beam bounces off Zach and Leah's mirror and it hits Molly.She instantly got turned into a rhino.The bubble popped.) *Molly: "Did it work Mermaid Coral?Am I a rhino." *Mermaid Coral: "Uh Molly." *Molly: "Huh(Gasps)Your magic has turned me into a rhino." *Mermaid Coral: "The secret code says the spell should wear out once we saved Toni." *Molly: "I do know about rhino's now.They don't see very well.They somehow charged at things by accident.A loud noise would usually make them stop.Pretend I'm heading towards Gil.Charge." *Nonny: "Whoa." *Goby: "Make a loud noise Gil." *Gil: "Slow down." *Molly: "See what I mean." *Glimmer: "Guys hurry." *Chloe: "Toni says hurry before the rocks fall." *Molly: "Time for some special magic hurry up." *Mermaid Coral: "Okay Molly.Let's hurry." Category:Episodes Category:Zach And Leah's greatest adventures Category:Vine swinging Episodes